Acute PID affects over 1 million American women a year. The highrisk group for this infection is primarily younger women and adolescents. PID may result in significant sequelae such as involuntary infertility, ectopic pregnancy, and chronic pelvic pain. Costs for the acute treatment of women have been estimated to be between $750 million and $2 billion dollars annually, and treatment for the complications of this infection may at least double these healthcare costs.The purpose of this masked, prospective, randomized, 5-center, open clinical trial is to compare inpatient versus outpatient Centers for disease Control- recommended combination antimicrobial treatment for women with the same degree of acute pelvic inflammatory disease.